


oh, to be in love

by amixii10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: After the reveal, Adrien and Marinette like to play games, and they hide well.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	oh, to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago so it's shorter and not as good as my current works, but I'm posting it anyways. I hope you like it!

As he crumbled his fortune cookie, he found a tiny map inside, and he realized it was of his neighborhood. He smirked to himself when he found the tiny ‘X’ in the corner of the tiny paper. Oh, it was on. His girlfriend was playing a little game with him, huh? The blonde-haired teenager had found yet another clue. Marinette kept hiding clues for him to find in places where only he would know to look. This time, it was a fortune cookie nestled between two of his books in his locker at school. He flipped over the tiny sheet of paper, and it said, “Meet me at this statue at 2 pm today. I know you’re free today, no excuses :)” Adrien checked his watch to check the time. 2 pm was in 8 minutes. Unlocking his bike from the bike stand, he quickly bikes to the location. His dad and the Gorilla finally trusted that he wouldn’t die if he was left alone for a couple of hours, and this was one of the (very) few opportunities he had by himself. He glances around, wary of his surroundings; she could be hiding behind any of these buildings, and there were even more spots to hide if she was transformed. He ducks into a nearby alley to transform- hopefully, he’d have a larger scope to try and spot her with. Bounding on top of a building, he peers out over the park. No Marinette, and no Ladybug either. He jumps rooftop to rooftop, but still doesn’t hear or see her, and stops to catch his breath. She lands silently behind him and wraps her arms tightly around his torso. When he turns around to hug her properly, Ladybug gives him a loving kiss and pushes a box of macaroons into his hands, along with another gift. “Happy birthday, Adrien. I love you.”


End file.
